1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile, a printer and other similar devices in which an image is formed on a sheet-like recording medium, and more particularly to the image forming apparatus that can control a printing condition according to a type of the sheet-like recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Background
As color ink jet printer technology develops, the color ink jet printer is often installed together with a color copier in an office. However, an image forming process of the copier is different from that of the ink jet printer. Thus, if a printing operation is performed by the copier using a recording sheet intended for the ink jet printer, a problem such as a jam of the recording sheet in a fixing device arises. A surface of the recording sheet for the ink jet printer is processed such that ink is appropriately applied to the recording sheet and does not blot. Therefore, if the recording sheet is heated and pressed by a fixing device of the copier, the recording sheet adheres to a surface of a fixing roller, resulting in the jam of the recording sheet in the fixing device.
Several proposals have been made to address the above-described problem, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-98814, 2000-98813, and 2000-37915. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-98814, a technology for determining whether a recording sheet is a normal recording sheet or an overhead transparency film sheet using a plurality of sensors and controlling conditions such as a sheet conveying speed is discussed. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-98813, a mark is provided to a genuine brand overhead transparency film sheet. A plurality of sensors sense the mark to determine that the sheet is the genuine brand overhead transparency film. In addition, the sensors determine a side of the sheet (i.e., a front or rear surface of the sheet). In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-37971, a type of a recording sheet is determined to adjust a speed of a printing process.
In the above-described background art, a main objective of the technology is directed to improve quality of an image, but is not directed to address the above-described problem. Conventionally, a note mentioning that a recording sheet for a ink jet printer cannot be used and the genuine brand overhead transparency film sheet should be used is used to draw an operator""s attention, while leaving a final decision to the operator.
However, problems arise due to an erroneous setting of printing conditions by the operator and/or an use of an undesignated recording sheet. The problems include a jam of the recording sheet, resulting in a replacement of a component of the apparatus with a new component.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned and other problems, and addresses the above-discussed and other problems.
The present invention advantageously provides a novel image forming apparatus that can automatically determine a type of a recording sheet in use to prevent problems such as a jam of the recording sheet.
According to an example of the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes a recording sheet type detection device to automatically detect a type of a recording sheet. A setting device sets an image forming condition by an operator, the image forming condition including the type of the recording sheet. An image forming device forms a visible image on the recording sheet. A sheet feeding device feeds the recording sheet to the image forming device. A controller controls the image forming apparatus not to form an image on the recording sheet when the image forming condition with regard to the type of the recording sheet set by the operator does not match the type of the recording sheet detected by the recording sheet type detection device.
According to another example of the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes a recording sheet type detection device to automatically detect a type of a recording sheet, and a setting device to set an image forming condition by an operator, the image forming condition including the type of the recording sheet. An image forming device forms a visible image on the recording sheet. A sheet feeding device feeds the recording sheet to the image forming device. A controller controls the image forming apparatus to stop an image forming operation after the image forming operation is started according to an instruction provided by the operator, when the image forming condition with regard to the type of the recording sheet set by the operator does not match the type of the recording sheet detected by the recording sheet type detection device.